Too Late
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: He was too late. Too late to realize his feelings for her. Too late to realize how much she really meant to him.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, readers! Nerdygirl1886 here! I'm sorry for not writing as much as I used to. Any who, this is my first 2786 fic, so please be nice to me. Without further ado, I don't own KHR! and enjoy the fic!

Note: This fic is AU, or alternate universe. In this fic, there are no mafia bosses.

Prologue:

Fifteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi had a 'normal' life. He had a chaotic family. A mother who was oblivious sometimes and a father who he never saw that much. That was just his blood family. His mother hired a home tutor, Reborn, who was an infant, but was surprisingly smart and strong. His family life wasn't even done yet. Reborn had friends who also lived with the Sawadas. An eighteen year old girl who's in love with Reborn and who's cooking was torturous. A six year old Chinese girl who's talented at martial arts and can tend to be explosive when it comes to seeing someone she has a crush on. A six year old boy who looked a lot like a cow who's annoying and spoiled by Tsuna's mother. A ten year old boy who can rank anyone but only messes up on his rankings when there's rain. Finally, a twenty-three year old Italian young man who was Reborn's previous student, very clumsy, and Tsuna considers him as an older brother. That's just his family life.

He has two close friends whom he really trusts, two older guys who he and his friends tried to avoid, and an EXTREME guy who was always trying to get him into boxing, and two girls, one who he liked and one who liked him. He sounds popular, the cool guy in school, right? Haha, wrong. In fact, he was 'Dame-Tsuna', or 'No-Good Tsuna'. He was terrible in school, terrible in sports, so of course, it would be impossible for any girl to like him, right?

Wrong. There was one and only one girl who liked him; Miura Haru. Haru was quite the opposite of Tsuna. She was excellent in school, being able to get into Midori Junior High, an elite school for girls, and pretty great at sports. Because of her signature smile and her reputation as a well-rounded person, she was quite popular. So, you may be thinking, 'Well, why does she like Tsuna if he isn't good at anything?'. Well, dear reader, here's why.

They met each other about a year ago. Haru was walking along a bridge's railings, trying to balance herself . Dame-Tsuna was taking swimming lessons with his home tutor, Reborn. Haru glanced down and noticed him, failing miserably at swimming. Distracted, she lost her footing, slipped, and fell off the railings, screaming. Coincidentally, Tsuna extended his arms out, trying to swim, and she fell into his arms. At that moment on, Haru fell in love with Tsuna.

Everyday since then, Haru did everything she could to show her love to Tsuna. Made him a bento everyday. Greeted him good morning everyday. Walked to school with him before going to hers everyday. Waited until his school hours ended to chirp a good afternoon to him everyday. Walked him back to his house before going back to hers, everyday. But yet, no matter what she did, she wasn't good enough. Tsuna liked Kyoko.

Ah yes, Sasagawa Kyoko. The younger sister of the EXTREME boxer, Sasagawa Rhoyei. It took Haru a year to finally notice that Tsuna liked Kyoko. One day, on Valentine's Day, Haru caught Kyoko giving Tsuna a heart shaped chocolate. He blushed and stammered his 'thank you'. But when it was her turn to give him a chocolate, all he did was give her a friendly smile and said 'thank you'. No blushing, no stammering. That was when Haru came to her senses and realized that she couldn't win against Kyoko. She desperately wanted to hate Kyoko, but couldn't. Kyoko was a great friend and incredibly nice. Haru hoped that Tsuna would notice her feelings for him.

He never did. Until one day, when he will realize that he took Haru for granted. That she was more than just a friend to him. That she loved him. That he loved her. But then, it would all be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ohayo, Juudiame!"

"Yosh, Sawada!"

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!"

It was a normal morning for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Every morning, he'd walk to school with his friends and his crush. However, this morning felt different than the other mornings. Sure it was lively, but not lively enough. As if someone was missing...

"Where's Haru?" Tsuna asked. The small group skidded to a stop. They hadn't realized that Miura Haru wasn't there. Every morning, she'd hug Tsuna excitedly, a good morning gesture. Every morning, she'd bring him a bento she made just for him the night before. Every morning, she'd walk the group to Nami Chuu before running back to her own school. Even if she was sick, she would ask her friend, Izumi Sayaka, to bring Tsuna his bento, hug him good morning for her, and walk him to school for her. Today was different. Sayaka didn't show up. Neither did Haru. Something must be wrong.

"Maybe she's sick. Saya-chan did mention to me that Haru didn't look so well the last time she saw her." Yamamoto shrugged, trying to calm Tsuna down.

"Even if she was sick, Haru could have asked Izumi-san to hug me good morning, bring me bento, and walked to school with me." Tsuna wondered aloud. "This isn't like Haru. Maybe something's wrong. We should check on her."

"Demo, Juudiame. Let's do that later. We'll be late if we check on that stupid woman right now. Tch. Stupid woman. Making the Juudiame worry." Gokudera murmured the last part under his breath.

"Demo-" Tsuna began to protest. Kyoko tugged on his sleeve and he turned his attention to her.

"Tsuna-kun. Gokudera-kun is right. Haru-chan will be all right. Come on. We better hurry to school or else we'll be late."

Reluctantly, he gave in. "Okay. We better hurry or else Hibari-san will 'kamikorosu' us." The group of teens jogged to Nami Chuu, except for Ryohei, who ran to Namimori High School. 'Something's wrong with Haru. It's unlike her to just not say good morning to me like that. Maybe something did happen to her.' Tsuna thought. The four middle schoolers made it just in time to class. Well, barely. The first period Sensei gave them a warning and to pay attention in class throughout the whole day. Sawada Tsunayoshi never did.

His mind was thinking about Haru and if she was all right. He reasoned with himself and said that Haru would come to lunch here at Nami Chuu. Lunch came and went. No sign of Haru. During the final class, he convinced himself that Haru had to be there after school, waiting for him. She'd smile her famous smile, hug him excitedly, and asked him a bit too loudly how his day was in school. As the final bell rang, Tsuna sprung up from his seat. He dumped his books into his book bag and raced out of the classroom doors and didn't stop until he reached Nami Chuu's gates.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru would hug him. "How was school today? Did you have fun, desu?"

He'd answer, "Haru! Can't...breathe!"

That wasn't the case. He was greeted by busy, bustling people, on their way to work or somewhere important. No sign of Haru. He waited and waited, but there was no sign of Haru. He told his friends to go back home and that he'll see them tomorrow. He sat on the steps of Nami Chuu, waiting for her. She never came. Finally, Hibari had to kick him out.

"NO. I can't leave. I'm waiting for someone." Tsuna tried to resist to the Disciplinary Committee Leader.

Hibari scoffed. "Wao. Speaking up to me, aren't you, herbivore. Waiting for that Miura girl? Go back home, she'll come back eventually." She never did.

Throughout the whole week, Haru was nowhere to be found. Sayaka stated that she never saw Haru in school. When she asked Haru's parents, her dad said that he saw Haru leaving to school everyday and came back home every time. It baffled Tsuna. Izumi sits right next to Haru. If she didn't see Haru at school but Miura-san said she left to school and came home each day, then where was Haru during the whole school day? Little did he know that the worst was yet to come.

Monday morning. Tsuna saw his group of friends and Sayaka. As he observed, he saw a crying Izumi Sayaka. She was crying in Yamamoto's arms. Everyone looked shocked, emotions taking over them. Kyoko cried in her older brother's arms. Gokudera looked spaced out, like he just heard some unbelievably terrible news. Even Yamamoto looked out of order. He didn't smile and his signature "Maa maa!" was gone. As Tsuna approached the group, Sayaka opened her mouth to say something to him, but she just ended up crying even louder. Yamamoto looked Tsuna in the eye and whispered the words Tsuna feared the most.

"Haru's dead, Tsuna. Her body was found floating around in the water under the bridge. Police suspected that it was a suicide. She had cut marks on both of her wrists." Yamamoto looked down, trying his best to stay calm for the rest of the group. Tsuna felt his book bag slip right out of his fingertips. He couldn't cry. It wasn't because he didn't care about her, it was just because he couldn't believe it. Haru. Dead. Impossible. Why would she commit suicide? She always happy, had a great life. "No. It isn't true. Haru isn't dead. This is all a lie. She's gonna pop up any minute now, right? Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun? Kyoko-chan? Oniisan? Izumi-san?" No one answered him; they were all breaking down, crying.

Saturday afternoon. Tsuna looked expressionlessly as the grave diggers dug Haru's coffin. The priest said prayers and speeches were exchanged about Haru. How she was so happy. How they couldn't imagine why she would just commit suicide in the blink of an eye. As the coffin was laid down into the ground and covered in flowers, Miura-san, Haru's dad, came up to Tsuna.

"Arigatou for coming, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. My Haru talks a lot about you. Everyday, Tsuna-san this, Tsuna-san that. I just...gomennasai." He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. "She loved you, you know. On the day she died, when I came back home, I noticed that she wasn't home. I called Izumi-san, Sasagawa-san, all of her friends. They never saw her. When I walked past the kitchen, I noticed a letter. Haru wrote, ' Dear Oto-san, Haru's in a better place now, desu. Gomennasai for not telling you. Haru loves you a lot, desu! P.S. Haru made dinner for you. It's your favorite, curry and rice! Enjoy!' With that, the older Miura handed Tsuna a letter. "In my letter, she wrote that she wrote a letter especially for you. It was in her room and she told me not to read it. Here." Tsuna took the letter.

"Arigatou, Miura-san. Gomennasai for your loss." Tsuna whispered. The older Miura smiled slightly before leaving. One by one, the guests left, heading to the restaurant to celebrate Haru's life. Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Daijyobu desu, Tsuna?" He asked, sympathetically.

Tsuna nodded. "Arigatou, Yamamoto. I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you guys later." The group nodded before heading to the restaurant. As they left, Tsuna opened Haru's letter.

"Dear Tsuna-san,

Hahi! Haru doesn't know when you are reading this, but Haru's already gone. Haru died by jumping off the bridge you saved Haru a few years ago. Haru even cut herself because she felt useless around you. No matter what Haru did, you always liked Kyoko-chan. Haru did everything. Haru styled her hair differently, didn't speak in third person for three days straight, changed my whole wardrobe. You didn't notice and Haru couldn't stand it anymore. Haru doesn't want to suffer anymore so Haru decided to end her life.

Gomen for not hugging you good morning. Gomen for not giving you a bento. Gomen for not walking to school with you. Gomen for not visiting you during lunch. Gomen for not waiting for you after school. Tsuna-san, Haru just wanted to say arigatou. Arigatou for being Haru's first and last love. Arigatou for giving Haru's life purpose. Haru's life was pretty boring until you saved Haru from drowning that day. Hahi! Arigatou for that too.

Haru loves you, Tsuna-san. Even if you love Kyoko-chan. Haru still loves you, no matter what. Have fun with your life and live for the ones you love. Haru was so stupid, ne? Haru died instead of living for Tsuna-san. Please don't be like Haru! Live your life with no regrets, desu!

XOXO Miura Haru

P.S. tell everyone that Haru's sorry for leaving so soon. Haru loves you!"

Tsuna broke down crying. Haru's letter trembled in his hand as tear after tear fell from his cheeks onto the ground. He was so stupid. Too stupid to realize how important Haru was to him. To late to realize how much she loved him. How much he loved her. He dried his eyes and took out a pen, jotting down a few more lines, adding onto Haru's letter to him. Grabbing the string of rope the grave diggers used to lower Haru's body, Tsuna hung himself right next to Haru's grave stone. He was getting his Haru back.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue:

"Dear Yamamoto, Izumi-san, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan, and Oniisan,

Hey. If you're reading this, you may have noticed my body hanging from the tree next to Haru's grave. If you read her letter to me, you may have saw that she loved me and I was too stupid to realize it. I'm still Dame-Tsuna, huh? I'm with Haru now and I hope she can forgive me for my idiocy. I really hope she does. I love her and it took me too long to finally realize this.

I just want to say that we're in a better place, so please don't be sad. Please tell my mom that I'm sorry for not telling her. Oh, and please tell her not to cry. Tell dad that I became a man today, hopefully. Tell Bianchi to be more cautious with her cooking. Tell Reborn that he was a good home tutor and to not kick me in the afterlife. Tell I-pin and Lambo to be good. Tell Dino that he was a good older brother figure. Tell Fuuta to keep up his rankings.

Oh, as for you guys, you were the best friends anyone could ask for. Gokudera-kun, please stop obsessing on becoming my right-hand man. You already were from the start. Yamamoto, always smile. Your smiles are so comforting, never forget that. Izumi-san, I think you and Yamamoto could be a good couple and arigatou for being there for Haru when I didn't know she was down. Kyoko-chan, I had a huge crush on you for years. Oniisan, stay KYOUKUGEN as always.

See you again, desu!

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Miura Haru"

Tsuna and Haru smiled as they watched their friends read the letters.

"Do you think they'll be okay, desu?" Haru asked, worriedly.

Tsuna smiled. "Of course." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Come on Haru. Let's go."

They held hands as they disappeared from the earth into another life. It wasn't real life, but it was better than reality. Because they had each other and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
